What Am I to You?
by OichiHitomi999
Summary: Something has been nagging at Ryuichi Asami's mind since he left Hong Kong seven years earlier and when he returns to put a stop to the irritating nagging he instead finds himself pulling a drugged Feilong from the bar and back to his hotel room like he had years earlier. But what exactly is the complicated relationship they share? They may never know.


**Asami let out a sigh as he exited the car, standing in front of a bar, in Hong Kong. **

**Out of all the places he could have gone during his week off he chose this place. There was something about it that drew him in. Something that had been nagging at his mind until he had finally returned. **

**He had believed that the annoying nagging would go away when he had returned to Tokyo after saving his lover from the clutches of the young dragon known as Feilong Liu, however after that the irritating sensation grew stronger and now here he was, in Hong Kong, the place he knew that he really shouldn't have been. **

**He entered the bar and a nostalgic feeling washed over him as he recalled carrying a young and unconscious Feilong from this same bar what felt like forever ago but had really only been seven years earlier. **

**He was surprised when his nose caught the sweet scent of opium and orchids. The scent that only one person he knew possessed. His gaze traveled to a table not far from the bar where Feilong sat with three other men.**

**The lovely man looked the same as always. His long jet black hair cascaded over his small shoulders and Asami caught a glimpse of the soft skin of his neck as the man scanned his surroundings, amethyst eyes catching on the Japanese man who stood near the entrance. **

**Rage flooded those familiar eyes as he watched the Yakuza take a seat at the bar. After a moment of lingering Feilong turned back to the men he was sitting with, making no attempt to hide his anger. **

**The corners of Asami's mouth curved up in a devilish smirk as the man at the bar put a drink down in front of him. **

**He sipped the alcohol, watching the enraged Chinese man from the corner of his eye as he drank. **

**Feilong soon stood and glanced at Asami, cocking his head slightly as he headed in the direction of the restroom. **

**The Japanese man soon found himself following Feilong as if he were entranced by the cloyingly addictive man. **

**Though that was true enough. He was entranced by the young Chinese beauty. There was no part of Feilong that was undesirable. No flaw that could easily deter people, because the man was virtually perfect. **

**Had there been one perfect thing placed upon this earth by god, Asami was inclined to believe that one perfect thing was Feilong. **

**He entered the restroom, closing the door behind him as he approached Feilong who stood before the mirrors, watching his own reflection and the reflection of the Japanese man as he approached. **

"**What are you doing here?" Feilong inquired in a voice that told Asami that he was most certainly not welcome within Hong Kong. **

"**I don't believe that my reasons for coming here are any of you're concern," he retorted. **

** Feilong turned to the man, the rage apparent in his lovely amethyst eyes. **

** "I believe that they are! Hong Kong is my territory!" the man growled.**

** "Last time I checked, Feilong, you don't possess a deed that says that you own Hong Kong so until that time I am free to enter Hong Kong whenever I see fit," the larger man replied calmly. **

** "I don't care! I want you out of Hong Kong by morning!" he snapped **

** "And if I refuse?" Asami asked in the same unfazed voice that he always used. **

** "If you refuse my men will track you down and eliminate you," Feilong countered, the irritation in his voice growing. **

** Asami didn't reply to this as he knew their conversation was now over and that the Chinese man would accept no further arguments. Continuing on with the argument now was simply a waste of his time. **

** Asami walked from the restroom and the younger man followed. The Japanese man returned to his seat at the bar and watched Feilong from a far as he took a seat and resumed his conversation with the three other Chinese men, the four of them speaking in hushed, Cantonese, whispers to each other. **

** When the Yakuza finished his drink he swirled the ice cubes around the bottom of his cup before setting it down on the bar, watching Feilong intently as the bartender made him another drink. **

** Feilong began to talk with the man to his left, his attention on that man, the other two speaking to each other. Asami noticed the looks on their faces as their eyes scanned the young Chinese Triad leader, and he did not like those looks they were giving him at all. **

** Perhaps it was the side of him that had once loved the young boy that made him feel over protective of Feilong, especially when he was sitting with a group of men who obviously intended to take advantage of him. **

** He was broken from his thoughts when something caught his eye and he saw the man on Feilong's right move his hand away from the young male's drink. **

** The bartender placed Asami's drink down in front of him and the man let out a small sigh as he returned to his drink, staring down into the contents of the glass. **

** The presence of Feilong in the bar unsettled him even more than the nagging feeling that had been on the very edge of his thoughts since the day he left Hong Kong seven years earlier, however what unsettled him the most right now was regarding the men Feilong was with. **

** Something just didn't seem right to him. It was more than that, something was terribly wrong. By now Asami was used to seeing people give Feilong those looks of longing, looks that spoke of desire to violate everything that the young dragon was. **

** He was well acquainted with such looks as he had also given Feilong such looks on occasion. However the looks those men were giving him were something different. **

** The looks in their eyes spoke of the desire to completely destroy Feilong. The glances they were shooting the boy spoke of the desire to rip the young dragon apart for their own pleasure, and it unsettled the Yakuza. **

** It was most likely just the idea of someone other than himself laying their hands on Feilong, or at least he hoped it was only that. **

** It wasn't until Asami noticed the way Feilong wavered in his seat that he took action against the men. **

** "Liu Laoban, are you alright?" one of the men asked as he noticed the slightly drunken expression of the young man. **

** "It looks like he drank too much, maybe we should take him home," one of them stated loud enough so that the bartender could hear him. **

** Asami approached and the three men flinched slightly as the Japanese man towered over them. **

** "I will be taking Feilong with me," he stated and one of them narrowed his eyes at Asami. **

** "And why should we allow you to take him with you? You could be a murderer for all we know," the man snapped. **

** "Yes, but I know for a fact that should I let you three leave here with Feilong he will most likely end up being raped half to death before the time the sun rises and I don't intend to stand by and let that happen. If you would like to try and stop me from taking him with me, be my guest," the man retorted as he pulled the Baishe leader to his feet. **

** "A-Asami let go," Feilong stuttered as the man pulled him by the arm towards the door. **

** Yet again he found himself saving Feilong, yet again he found himself pulling the drunken boy from that bar, once again he found himself driving to his hotel, once again he found himself carrying that boy to his suite and once again he found himself laying that boy down on his bed. **

** Feilong's eyes briefly flickered open as he was laid on the bed. He sat up and grabbed his head, eyes drooping in obvious exhaustion. **

** "Feilong how many drinks did you have?" the larger man asked. **

** "I o-only finished one," he replied and Asami blinked in surprise. His mind flashed back to seeing the man's hand hovering over Feilong's drink. He had drugged Feilong in the hopes of raping him while he was unconscious.**

** Feilong watched Asami with an unfocused gaze and he gasped when he saw his father behind the Yakuza. **

** "F-Father?" he asked and Asami blinked in surprise, glancing back and seeing nothing but the furniture that decorated the room. **

** Asami gently ran his fingers through the younger male's silky black hair, smiling ever so slightly at the forgotten feel of that soft hair against his fingers. **

** He leaned forward and pressed his lip's to Feilong's, the Chinese man's eyes fluttering closed, eye lashes gently brushing against his cheek bones. The Japanese man wrapped his arms around the slender body of the Baishe leader and pulled him closer, sliding his tongue into Feilong's mouth earning a small moan from the man. **

** Just seeing that beautiful skin made him want to touch it, it made Asami want to feel that delicate skin against his. He pulled off Feilong's jacket and discarded it on the ground followed by the remainder of the man's clothing until Feilong was laying on the bed beneath the Yakuza, completely naked. **

** He ran his fingers up Feilong's side earning a shudder and a slight moan from the younger male. **

** "A-Asami stop, we shouldn't-" Feilong was cut off when Asami kissed him, sliding his tongue back into the twenty seven year olds mouth as his hands wandered the delicate skin of the man's naked body. **

** His hands continued to wander until they reached Feilong's soft thighs. He pulled his lips from the younger male's once again then spread Feilong's legs, the drugged boy not even attempting to resist the larger male. **

** Asami discarded his jacket and gun holster beside the bed before leaning forward and swirling his tongue around one of Feilong's nipples as he slid a finger into the Chinese man. **

** Feilong shuddered and let out a quiet mewl of pleasure as the single digit slid into his body.**

** Asami watched his reactions intently as he gently sucked at Feilong's delicate pink nipple. **

** This earned a moan from the man who was staring off into space, blushing profusely from both the drugs and the fact that he was laying naked under Asami as he allowed his enemy to pleasure him. **

** The elder of the two men soon slid another finger into the smaller male and began to stretch him, very quickly noticing how tight Feilong's hole was. This was undoubtedly his first time. **

** This thought only lingered for moments before Asami shoved a third finger into the younger man's tight hole. Feilong moaned and trembled, arching back against the intrusive digits that were invading his hole, all the thoughts in his mind blurring together into one big jumble of confusion. **

** However, Feilong's mind wasn't the only thing that was blurring together, Asami's mind was starting to do the same despite the obvious lack of drugs in his system. **

** Their relationship was blurring together into a giant heap of conflicting emotions, happiness, sadness, hatred, love, anger, joy. **

** What was their relationship? Were they enemies? **

** No, they were far too familiar with one another to be enemies, they cared far too much about each other to be enemies. **

** Were they lovers?**

** No, they fought too often and disagreed over far too many things for them to be lovers. Had they been lovers Asami wouldn't have left that night seven years earlier. **

** Were they friends?**

** No, their relationship was far too complicated for them to be something as simplistic as friends. The feelings that they held for each other forbade such a thing. **

** If they weren't any of those then what were they? **

** Nothing. There was everything, yet nothing between them. So much had happened between them yet at the same time so little had happened. Between them there was nothing more than this odd jumble of memories and emotions, a huge mess that neither of them wished to sort out no matter how intrusive that giant heap was on their lives. **

** Asami pulled his fingers from the small body beneath him before pulling down his own pants and sheathing himself completely in that tight ass in one thrust, Feilong crying out in both pain and pleasure, his mind going completely blank as his chest heaved, his small body trembling beneath the Japanese man. **

** Somewhere inside both of their hearts they knew this wouldn't solve anything, they knew that this would only add to that slowly accumulating mess that stood between them, the mess that prevented them both from fully moving on. **

** It would only add more heart wrenching memories to that jumble, more overwhelming feelings that they were supposed to have left behind here, in Hong Kong, seven years earlier. **

** It would nag more and more at Asami's mind, it would cause Feilong more and more horrid nightmares, this would not help in the least. Yet for some reason they still found themselves doing it, they found themselves yearning for this, for each other. They found themselves clinging to each other, gasping for air, desperate for contact, desperate to feel needed by the other. **

** Why was their relationship like this? Why was their relationship this odd jumble that was somewhere between enemies, lovers and friends? And why was it that they couldn't seem to tear their minds off the other for a single moment?**

** Every thought, every word, every feeling, everything led Asami back to Feilong. **

** Every scent, every sight, every moment, everything led Feilong back to Asami. **

** The feeling of Asami's lips on his made Feilong's face burn with both embarrassment and an odd feeling of happiness. **

** He felt at ease and he allowed his eyes to droop closed as Asami pulled him close. For the first time since Asami's sudden departure from Hong Kong, seven years earlier, Feilong slept soundly. No nightmares, no tossing and turning, he just slept, breathing in the familiar scent of Asami's after shave as he dosed off.**

* * *

Okay guys so here is a kinda cute, kinda sad little story between Asami and Feilong. I have been very slowly working on this for the last month and I have to say that it is quite good. I spent a considerable amount of time just deciding what word to use in all of the different sentences and I am glad that it worked out so well. But yeah, I hope you all enjoyed it and if you like this shipping be sure to read my RyuFei fanfic titled "Feilong's Foolishness" (if you havent already)

Also I would like to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO FEI! It was his birthday yesterday and this is his belated birthday present! Now I am off to think up more ways to ship Asami and Fei and knowing me there will be another little one shot like this out within the next month.


End file.
